The Woman She Loved
by Rayne-kun
Summary: It's hard, being in love with your best friend. [LynFlorina yuri with some MatthewGuy yaoi]


Disclaimer and note: Fire Emblem 7 is not mine. Also, just a quick note. I've changed my writing a little I think, so don't judge all my writing on my past works. They're not very impressive, I know. But I believe this one to be better. Also, just a note to my best friend… don't take this the wrong way, ok? Additionally, Guy's a little ooc, but let's just say he changed when he and Matt got together. And this thing changes tone a lot. It starts of serious, then gets a little more upbeat, then silly, then serious again, then a silly ending. What can I say, Matt and Guy make things silly. Don't blame me.

.The Woman She Loved.

Beautiful… The beats of the horse's wings had long since become mute, but Lyn could still see the pegasus high above soaring through the pale blue sky. Every so often she caught a glimpse of the orchid hair of the rider, which was being mercilessly tossed around as the wind whipped through it. The light reflected off the pure white of the pegasus, making him seem to shine a thousand different colors. Florina had her lance out and was thrusting at her invisible opponents. It looked like a dance, majestic and royal.

Lyn watched rider and mount, entranced with how anything could be so stunningly beautiful. But then again, it was Florina; how could she not be beautiful? The lavender shade of her wavy hair, her habit of playing with the ends of it when she was nervous, her slight figure, and her eyes, the combination of green and blue that mirrored Florina's every expression perfectly. They were the most expressive eyes in all of Lycia, Lyn was sure of it.

The eyes used to show fear most often, something Lyn had grown accustomed too. She had thought she would always be Florina's protector, saving her when things got rough. Florina used to be afraid of everything, and back on the plains it had been Lyn's job to see that nothing ever hurt her. Her fear of men seemed to linger for a while; she was even scared of Wil at first! However, little Florina had grown stronger the past year or so, and was even easing up on that fear. It had scared Lyn at first, seeing her little Florina grow up so suddenly. What if she was no longer necessary in Florina's life? Now that she no longer needed protection, would she still need the protector? Lyn realized now that that had been a ridiculous thought on her part. Florina would never abandon her, she was her best friend!

Lyn sighed. Best friend, huh? If only they could be more…

Lyn's head shook violently. She could not, and would not _ever_ think thoughts like that again! It was impossible, and could never happen. There were countless reasons they could not be a couple. For starters, Florina was her best friend! Sure, Florina loved her… but not like that! Not to mention Florina was a girl. She knew that Florina would have no problems with her liking a woman, but she would certainly have some qualms if the woman Lyn liked were her! And then there were practical reasons such as the inability to produce an heir; Lyn was royalty, after all. Besides, this love was probably just a crush! She'd be over it soon, and then she would never again have to berate herself for letting these thoughts cross her mind.

A crush, huh? Every time Lyn just had a moment to think, Florina would be the first thing on her mind. Every time Lyn and Florina fought alongside each other, Lyn would have to remind herself to pay attention to the enemy, and not Florina. And every single time Florina would talk about love, or being friends, or just feelings in general, Lyn would feel like every part of her was surging with fire. It was hardly a crush. However, there was no way Lyn could keep thinking about it. She just had to ignore it… Continuing to have thoughts like that would only cause her pain. She watched as Florina flew her pegasus into the nearby mountains and out of sight.

"What's up? You look really downcast."

Lyn looked up sharply. "Guy! What are you doing out here?"

Her fellow Sacaen and friend as of just a month or so ago sat down next to her on the log she was on and gave her a strange look. "Um, this is the spot where Mark said the training grounds were, right? Is there some reason I shouldn't be here?"

Lyn blinked. "Oh. Right, sorry. You just startled me. So, where's Matthew?"

Grinning, Guy replied, "We were out… sparring… for a while, and he decided to get us some lunch. Apparently, Lowen's cooking curry. And you know how Matt gets around curry."

Lyn laughed. The last time Lowen had made curry, Matthew had managed to run away with the pot, leaving everyone else completely without food. She then raised an eyebrow at Guy's earlier statement. "Sparring? Oh really?"

Guy grinned rather mischievously and replied, "Well, that was how it started…"

"You know, there was a time when you would do anything to get as far away from Matthew as possible. I had thought you might run away in the dead of the night a couple of times. Especially that time when he stole your sword."

"Naw, Matt would have caught me and brought me back anyways. Besides, deep down, I really enjoyed it when he did stuff like that. I just didn't know it yet."

Lyn laughed warmly and took a moment to gaze at her friend. When he had first approached her, he seemed rather nervous. He had started the conversation by asking her about the Lorca (her tribe), where they were from, and what they were like in comparison to the Kutolah (his tribe). He asked her why she was a noble if she was Sacaen, and she told him gladly. His curiosity seemed to have been satisfied, and she hadn't spoken to him again for a while.

Then, just about a month or so ago, she had been taking a late night walk through a nearby forest and she had heard some strange noises coming from a little deeper in. Intrigued, she investigated the sound, only to find that she would have rather not known at all. Matthew, their resident thief, seemed to have Guy pinned to a tree and they… well, he didn't seem to have Guy at knife-point, let's leave it at that. She must have made some sort of sound, for they pulled away from each other violently and looked in her direction.

She had apologized hurriedly for seeing what she was clearly not meant to see, and promised that she wouldn't tell anyone if they didn't want her to. She then had left, leaving them to their... activities. A few days later, Guy had approached Lyn and asked if they could talk more, maybe even be friends, because her knowing about their relationship and not them personally was kind of weird.

From that day forward, she and Guy had become quite close friends, and she was still the only one who knew about him and Matthew. They really were perfect for each other, Lyn mused. It was really wonderful that the two were a couple, even if they couldn't be one publicly. No telling how the rest of the camp would take it. Like if they found out she was in love with Florina... Ah! Not those thoughts again!

"Lyn? Lyn, are you alright? You seem really out of it. Is it what you were thinking earlier? You still haven't told me what's wrong."

Startled out of her musings, Lyn answered, "Oh, sorry, I just let my mind run away with me…"

"You were thinking about her, weren't you?" Guy asked knowingly.

"Yes… I mean-! How did you- how did you know?" Clearly shocked, Lyndis's eyes widened considerably.

Smiling again, Guy said, "I thought so. You always watch her, and protect her, and you had that same look about you I get when I think of Matt, so I just figured… Guess I figured right."

Lyn sighed. Well, now that it was out in the open… "I don't know what to do. There's no way it could ever work… I mean, she's my best friend!"

"Well, Matt was my rival. Look how it turned out for us."

"That's different. You have nothing to lose when you confess your love to your rival. When it's your best friend, you could lose your other half. I talk to her, share everything with her, and she does with me. Sometimes, I think talking to her keeps me sane. She is everything that is wonderful and beautiful in this world, and I could lose it all, just by saying three words."

Guy started slowly, "I don't think you would lose her… I think she likes you too-"

"Just because it worked for you, doesn't mean it'll work for me. I wish it would, but I don't think it will."

"… Maybe you should try? You could be subtle about it, just see if she likes you without telling her that you like her."

Mulling this over for a while, she replied, "Well, maybe... Hey Guy?"

"Mm?"

"How did you two... you and Matthew, I mean, get together? You never actually told me…"

"Well, that's because you never actually asked. But it's not very helpful to you. We were sparring, then he pinned me, and before I knew it he was kissing me. It just sort of happened. Maybe you could try-"

"No, Guy, I don't think so."

But really, what could Lyn do? How could she find out if Florina actually did like her? It wasn't very likely, but it could happen, right? Perhaps she shouldn't get her hopes up… Another loud sigh emerged from her before she had the chance to keep it down.

"More sighing, eh? That's what, the third time? You must really love her a lot…"

Raising an eyebrow, Lyn replied, "How does sighing mean I love her a lot?"

"It's what I used to do when I would imagine that Matt would never love me. That his heart would always be with… her."

Oh no, Lyn thought. Don't get on that topic, Guy, not Leila. Every time he mentioned Leila, he wouldn't talk for a while. He'd just stare into space with that depressed look on his face… Perhaps he was thinking that he was just a replacement? Or maybe he was just remembering a fallen comrade… Not likely, considering he had barely known Leila. Maybe he was just sad that every time she was mentioned, it distressed his lover.

Lyndis put a comforting hand on Guy's shoulder. He gave her a weak smile, and then shook his head. "Now, I shouldn't go about in a mope. We're still talking about you. So, how are you going to go about this? I won't let you get away with keeping it bottled up."

Just then, Lyn heard a small snap, and immediately reached for her Mani Katti. Guy followed suit and grasped the handle of his Killing Edge. Matthew walked out from the shadow of a tree with two curry bowls high in the air, one considerably bigger than the other.

"Now, now, it's just me. Don't go gettin' all jumpy on me. Here's your curry, Guy," he said, handing the smaller bowl to Guy and sitting down beside him. "Sorry Lyn, I didn't know you were here."

"That's alright, I'm not really hungry anyways. I guess I had too many of Lowen's wonderful pancakes."

Matthew huffed. "Not as good as curry."

Lyn and Guy laughed.

"That bowl is enormous, Matt! It's almost twice the size of my head! How could you possibly eat that much?"

"At least it's not the whole pot this time, Guy."

"Good point."

Lyn watched as the two ate, finishing at about the same time. The speed at which Matthew ate his curry was almost astounding. No, he more inhaled it than ate it. Suddenly, Matthew put his bowl down and kissed Guy hard on the lips. Lyn turned her head away politely until the two were done. When they pulled away, Matthew licked his lips. "Damn, you taste good, Guy. I love kissing you after you eat curry."

"M-Matthew, what was that-"

"Oh no!" Matthew said in mock dismay, "You called me Matthew! And with a stutter! I so loved the confidant man who called me Matt, it was adorable! Guess I should just dump you now…"

"Hey! That's not fair Matt, I just-" he stopped when a finger was pushed against his lips.

"Much better."

Guy blushed and looked away. Coincidentally, he looked right at Lyn. "Oh! Lyn! I'm so sorry, I sort of forgot you were here."

"Oh, it's alright. But perhaps you should do that in private?"

Guy blushed deeper, but Matthew just grinned. "Sorry Lady Lyndis, won't ever do it again."

Lyn scowled. "Oh, don't call me that. I don't like it when friends insist on using my title. Especially when Florina used to…"

Guy clapped his hands together and stated, "Yes, that's right! Matt, Lyn here is having love troubles."

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Who is it? It had better not be Hector, because he seemed to be hitting it off rather well with Eliwood. Or Kent, he's too uptight, and Sain's a pervert."

Guy looked interested. "Eliwood and Hector? No kidding? There are other relationships like ours around here?"

"Oh please. Haven't you noticed? Other than them, I've noticed two other pairs like us; Legault and Heath, as Legault's ridiculously open about it, and Heath blushes every time, which confirms it, and Lucius and Raven, who are just… so… painfully… obvious…"

Guy blinked. "Lucius is a guy? No way!"

Matthew and Lyn stared for a second, and then burst out laughing.

Looking embarrassed, Guy said, "Sorry, he just looks so… effeminate…"

"Well, I won't argue there… But hey, we've gotten off subject. So Lyn, it isn't any of those guys, is it?"

Lyn shuffled her feet and said, "Well, actually, it's not… It's not any of the other guys either…"

Matthew blinked. "Oh! Sorry, wrong gender. Then it's Florina."

Now it was Lyn's turn to blink stupidly. "How come everyone seems to know that? Am I that obvious?"

"Well, earlier you mentioned her, then Guy brought this whole thing up, so I just kind of figured."

"…Oh. Well, I guess you weren't a spy for nothing, you're pretty sharp."

Matthew's policy of 'Who needs modesty?' showed its face as he bragged, "Well, of course I am! You wouldn't expect anything less of me, would you Lyn? I am the amazingly talented Matthew, after all."

Guy snorted. "Hmph. Amazingly talented, my ass. Remember that time when you were trying to steal back your angelic robe from Legault and you tripped over the side of the table?"

"Hey! It was dark!"

"Aren't thieves supposed to be able to see in the dark?"

"Well, it was one of my worse days. Besides, what does that have to do with being sharp? It has more to do with being stealthy."

"That's not the point, you still screwed up!"

"Yeah, well, that was only once!"

"But you still did!"

"That's nothing compared to the number of times you've messed up, Guy."

They were interrupted by Lyn's giggles. "Oh, I'm sorry… You two… just sound like an old married couple…"

Guy immediately turned red. "W-well, t-that is…"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Not that silly stutter again…"

Guy glared at his lover. "Well, excuse me!"

"It's quite ridiculous, you know. You sound like a bumbling idiot when you do it."

"Bumbling idiot? Well, you're just a petty thief!"

"Petty? Petty, am I? Well you-"

"Now, now, boys, don't start quarrelling again."

"You're making us sound like children, now!"

"Well Guy, you're starting to sound less old and more like small children with every passing retort."

Matthew slapped his hand to his head. "We've gotten horribly off subject again! How come you always manage to make us do that, Guy? Well, anyway, you, Lyn, are in love with Florina, and you're having troubles."

"Yes… she's my best friend, and I don't want to lose her by telling her… but I don't think I can keep it bottled up much longer…"

"Well, this is a conundrum. Let's see… I suppose you don't want to do what I did with Guy, here, do you?"

Lyn gave a blank stare. "No."

"Didn't think so. Well, just tell her. If she's really your best friend, she'll understand. If she loves you back, great, invite me to the wedding, and if she doesn't, you'll be disappointed, but you'll still be able to be friends. If she renounces you altogether, that just proves that she isn't a very good friend after all."

Just then, the flapping of very large wings interrupted them.

Grabbing Guy by the hand, Matthew exclaimed, "Well, we'd best be off. Good luck!" And with that, Matthew dragged a protesting Guy back into the forest, leaving Lyn alone with the landing pegasus and rider.

"Lady Lyndis?" came a meek voice from on top of the winged horse now parked a few feet from Lyn. "I thought I saw you! What are you doing out here?" She stepped down form her pegasus and put her lance down.

Lyn looked up and the lavender-haired beauty. She had her lance in hand, and was sweating from all of her training.

"I told you not to call me that… And is that a silver lance? Florina, you shouldn't stress yourself with one of those-"

"Why, because you think I'm not strong enough? I can take care of myself now, Lyn. Don't judge me as the meek little girl you knew on the plains. I'm different now; I'm stronger and able to take care of myself! I'm supposed to be the one protecting you, not the other way around! And I can hold this lance just fine, didn't you see how long I was up there with it?" Florina was half-shouting at this point. It seemed as though she had held this in for quite some time now, and was finally just letting it all out. It was very different from the meek little Florina Lyn was used to.

Lyn was stunned. "I'm sorry, Florina, I just worry about you…"

"Well don't. I'm fine. Please, just stop worrying about me, and worry about yourself! Why do you still worry anyways? You've seen me fight, I can take down any magic user there is!"

"I just worry that you'll strain yourself too hard! Like, do you remember that time on the plains when-"

"Not the plains again! I told you, I'm different now! Stop worrying about me!"

"I can't stop worrying about you, I love you!"

Silence.

Oh, shit.

That wasn't how it was supposed to come out. Lyn cringed, waiting for the inevitable rejection.

"You… love me? You mean, like a best friend, right?"

"…No." Ah! Why didn't she just lie? Then it'd be over… No, she had to find out what would happen…

"I… didn't know you felt like that… I… love you too… I was just too scared to say it…"

Argument completely forgotten, Lyn opened her eyes wide and asked in disbelief, "You do? Really?"

Florina was a deep red. "Yeah…"

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, not sure exactly what to do. They started walking toward each other slowly, until they were right up against each other. Lyn stared deep into those blue-green eyes that had been so angry just a few moments ago. Then she leaned down, and placed her lips on the ones belonging to the woman she loved.

/-/-/-/

"Hey Matt, look, they're kissing!"

"…Huh. You're right."

Silence, followed by the slurping of a nearly empty curry bowl.

"…You know, Matt, most guys would be turned on by this."

"…Whatever."

END

Hah, that was fun. I wrote this mainly because there are so little yuri fics out there. Well, yeah, so there. I wrote one. Take that. Now review and make me happy… please?


End file.
